


[translation] 卡拉OK之夜 Karaoke Night

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [52]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 拉斯特·科尔连唱个卡拉OK都搞得很诡异。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 1





	[translation] 卡拉OK之夜 Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Karaoke Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954725) by [Neth_Smiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth_Smiley/pseuds/Neth_Smiley). 



我对老天爷发誓，我他妈就不该带拉斯特去那个卡拉OK之夜。就为了见那些老伙计，你知道吧，那些人在别处都碰不上面，他们就爱搞这些活动，不为别的，就为喝个小酒，吹吹过去的好时光。他们也希望我去凑个热闹。

不管怎么说，我就不该带拉斯特去。不只是为了那点酒，就觉得他需要听听别人祝贺，让他提提精神，然后我们就能喝个痛快，高高兴兴回家了。

拉斯特是那种……不合群的家伙，知道吧。这么说不太确切，不过我第一次见他的时候，他就喜欢躲在角落里胡思乱想。他可不是我们说的那种普通人。不过任何形式的抛头露脸他都讨厌，所以我本以为整个晚上他就只会跟我一起坐在角落里扯扯脑子里的幻觉什么的。这个晚上大家都能好好喝上一杯，那就皆大欢喜了。

好吧。所以我们去了那里，卡拉OK机放好了，我们谁也没注意，要了几杯啤酒开始喝，还不太吵人，但我们都有意离那个蠢玩意远一点。我不爱唱歌——不是对唱歌有什么意见，只不过我觉得，一个男人想开口唱的话，要不就当个摇滚明星，要不就是在教堂里唱，其他时候都别开口。但我告诉你，拉斯特一看到那玩意眼睛就亮得跟出膛的子弹似的，我就知道他又要搞什么花样。因为他是拉斯特，我爱他，但你得记住，他可疯得不轻。

只要气氛一热起来，就有那么几个人要上去出洋相了。拉斯特站起来大步向那个放音乐的走过去。他们说了几句不知什么话，拉斯特就走到麦克风前面去了。他冲我咧嘴一笑，就像一只在铁丝网后面找食的狐狸。这不就是他的一贯作风嘛。

然后，屏幕上出现了歌名，我想，好家伙，当然是这个。当然，不会是别的，因为拉斯特·科尔这辈子就没干过一件正常的事。

《蒂莫西》（Timothy, the Buoys）①。这家伙选了浮标乐队的《蒂莫西》。知道吗，就是70年代那首讲吃人的歌。就是那首。显然他们只有歌名卡，所以我们只能坐在那里看着拉斯特唱。要是你了解拉斯特的话就会知道，他最讨厌公开演讲，所以我根本不知道接下来会怎么样。我希望他就唱上几句，接下来只要哼哼就行了。但那可不是我的拉斯特。

他把麦克风从架子上拿下来，开始唱起来，眼里闪着冷酷的光，简直像个疯子。但同时，那种亲热劲又好像想把观众催眠，因为拉斯特·科尔可不是那种面对着一屋子闷声不响的尴尬警察就能闭嘴的人。

_深入山洞，被困矿井_   
_所有人都知道_   
_剩下的只有乔、蒂姆和我_

_当我们被救生还_   
_讲述这个故事_   
_剩下的只有乔和我_

我才意识到，他为什么……他觉得这首歌，这首讲吃人的该死的70年代嬉皮垃圾，就像他和我经历过的事情。别的不说，这首歌里死掉的就是那个连环杀手，不，对拉斯特来说，他们都一样。

_蒂莫西，蒂莫西，你到底去了哪里？_   
_蒂莫西，蒂莫西，上帝，为什么我毫无记忆？_

他的声音变成了一阵可怜的哀鸣，好像他真的想知道矿井里发生了什么一样——那个差点要了他的命的恐怖之窟。我见过脆弱伤感的拉斯特。醉酒，脆弱，喋喋不休的拉斯特，我都能应付。

_饥肠辘辘，无食下肚_   
_乔说他可以为一块肉_   
_出卖他的灵魂_

接着他整个态度都变了，变得殷勤又贪婪，好像在和观众分享一个可怕的秘密。如果是最理想的状态，他的动作，他的声音会变得，呃，色情得不行，但配上歌词，感觉更他妈瘆人了。

_水够两个人喝_   
_乔对我说，“我要痛饮一番_   
_然后剩下的给你。”_

他用手背抹了抹嘴，我认得那个自大的笑容，和他在我面前跪下来，抹掉脸上的口水和精液时一个样——拉斯特可能是个混球，但他的舌头可不只是用来大放厥词的，如果你懂我意思的话。而且我知道，他明白那样子像什么，不像一个快渴死的人，就像纯粹的性。

_蒂莫西，蒂莫西，乔在看着你_   
_蒂莫西，蒂莫西，上帝，我们做了什么？_

又一次。一屋子醉醺醺的警察。拉斯特·科尔就和他妈的麦莉·赛勒斯一样，在跟观众做爱。

_我肯定在那时候陷入昏迷_   
_因为当我再次睁开眼睛_   
_我又看到了外面的阳光_

下一次他们没有邀请他。真不懂我为什么还要费这个劲，让他和任何社交活动结缘。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：
> 
> ①文里提到的歌是"Timothy" by The Buoys, 1971。 歌词讲的是三个男孩被困在一个矿井里，里面有水，但是一个星期没有食物。当他们被救出来的时候，他们不记得发生了什么，但是不觉得饿。其中一个男孩失踪了，那就是Timothy。
> 
> 歌词：
> 
> Timothy by The Buoys  
> Album: The Buoys  
> Date: 1971
> 
>   
> Trapped in a mine that had caved in  
> And everyone knows the only ones left  
> Were Joe and me and Tim  
> When they broke through to pull us free  
> The only ones left to tell the tale  
> Were Joe and me  
> Timothy, Timothy  
> Where on earth did you go?  
> Timothy, Timothy  
> God, why don't I know?  
> Hungry as hell, no food to eat  
> And Joe said that he would sell his soul  
> For just a piece of meat  
> Water enough to drink for two  
> And Joe said to me, "I'll have a swig  
> And then there's some for you"  
> Timothy, Timothy  
> Joe was looking at you  
> Timothy, Timothy  
> God, what did we do?  
> I must have blacked out just around then  
> 'Cause the very next thing that I could see  
> Was the light of the day again  
> My stomach was full as it could be  
> And nobody ever got around  
> To finding Timothy  
> Timothy


End file.
